


It'll Always Be You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I found a (rather old, but still cute) list of 50 Character A and B prompts, and since I'm starting to get back into writing I've decided to give this a go :)The only pairing that will be used is TsukiYama!
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: First things first, let’s get acquainted. Start off by showing an everyday slice from [Character A] and [Character B]’s lives.

“Tsuki!”

Tsukishima glances up from his phone when he faintly hears his name being called out over the soft music playing in his ears, reaching up and sliding his headphones down to settle around his neck. Yamaguchi was bounding up to him, grinning far too cheerfully for it being so early in the morning.

“You’re late.” The blond pauses the music before sliding his phone back into his pocket, pushing up to stand straight as opposed to how he had been leaning against the lamppost.

Yamaguchi easily falls in step beside him as they start walking towards the school, laughing sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I snoozed my alarm too many times.”

The only answer that Yamaguchi gains is a soft noise of understanding before they fall into a comfortable silence that neither of them minded. Walking to and from school together has been their routine since they were old enough to do so, and that’s never changed. The only small shift in the tradition was when they entered high school and they had to meet earlier because of morning practice, which Tsukishima was  _ far _ from pleased about. He’s never been a morning person.

Yamaguchi, however, is still smiling and energized enough for it to seem like the middle of the afternoon. The sun hasn’t even fully risen yet, morning dew was still glistening on the grass, and the streets were empty and quiet other than the occasional person going to work or jogging past. It’s something that Tsukishima has never understood, ever since he met Yamaguchi and realized that some people get out of bed because they  _ want to  _ and not purely because they have to _. _ How can any sane human being be a morning person? It’s crazy to him.

As it turned out though, Yamaguchi has always been able to tell that Tsukishima needs  _ space _ in the morning. He doesn’t want to talk, or move quickly, and he definitely would like some peace for the first few hours of being awake. Granted, those are his preferences all the time, but specifically in the morning.

When Tsukishima feels fingers shyly brushing against his own as they walk, he’s abruptly reminded that oh yeah, that’s still a thing. He huffs out a soft breath, before clasping their hands together.

They’ve only been dating for a few weeks. It had been a mess of stuttered confessions, and honestly Tsukishima blushed more in that one conversation than he has in his entire life. After it was all said and done though, it’s been surprisingly easy to  _ forget _ that they’re together. Nothing has really changed, other than their new ritual of holding hands when they’re in private. 

Tsukishima isn’t disappointed, not necessarily. He’s a person who thrives on simplicity and stability.  _ Surprised _ would probably be a better word for how he felt. He had expected Yamaguchi to at least be a little touchier, or for them to hang out more often (as if that was possible), but that wasn’t the case.

Their walk continues in silence, just like every other morning. Tsukishima is only brought out of his thoughts when he feels Yamaguchi’s hand slip out of his, and when he glances up he realizes that they’re already at the gym.

That’s another catch to them dating; they’ve decided that it would probably be best to not display it to everybody, even their teammates. Not out of fear of a bad reaction, but mostly just for privacy. People are nosy, and their friends are far from being exceptions of that. 

Practice goes by just like it does every other time. They’re reminded of a match coming up in a few days, they all do laps, and they go over every move in the book. Hinata and Kageyama grate on Tsukishima’s nerves, but he’s feeling gracious enough on this particular day to only make a few sarcastic comments. It’s amusing to watch those two idiots sputter and yell in their own defense.

Thankfully for Tsukishima and everybody who has to interact with him during the day, volleyball practice never fails to wake him up. By the time that the first bell rang for the school day, he was ready to tolerate being around people.

School drags by just as slow as it usually does. He mostly tunes things out, taking notes when he’s not daydreaming or getting distracted. He’s smart, and he’s in one of the college prep classes, but his intelligence is the kind that’s effortless. He’s never needed to pay too much attention in school to ace his tests and assignments, and that isn’t something that Tsukishima takes for granted after he noticed just how much some of his teammates struggle with education.

He doesn’t realize that they were being released for lunch until everyone around him begins to move and get up. Tsukishima starts to gather his own things, standing to his feet just as Yamaguchi stops next to his desk. 

“You ready?” Tsukishima looks over at his boyfriend, and feels a sudden and rather surprising rush of affection. He obviously cares deeply about Yamaguchi, but sometimes it’ll catch him off guard at the most random of times. Like when Yamaguchi is standing there, smiling and eager to spend time with him for something as simple as lunch. 

The blond doesn’t let that show on his face though. He just nods and slings his bag over his shoulder as they make their way towards the door. “Yeah, let’s go.”

There’s a stairwell in the far corner of Karasuno High that is always empty, other than when the two of them are eating lunch. Tsukishima hates the crowded cafeteria, so finding this little spot on the first day of school was a pleasant treat.

They both sit down on one of the steps and begin to eat their food. Tsukishima might be able to have silence in the mornings, but any other time of the day is Yamaguchi’s chance to babble.

“You understood what she was teaching just now, right? Because I don’t have a single clue, if I’m being honest.”

Tsukishima glances over at the other, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Swallow before you talk. And yes, I did.”

Yamaguchi just laughs softly, dramatically swallowing his food before speaking again. “That’s a relief! I can still come over this weekend, right? We could study.”

If he’s being honest, Tsukishima thinks that the idea of studying during a weekend sleepover sounds absolutely terrible, but he still nods because it’s  _ Yamaguchi  _ who’s asking _. _ “We can if you really need it, I don’t care.”

It’s totally worth it when he watches how Yamaguchi beams at the agreement.

Lunch comes and goes, and by the time the second half of the school day ends, Tsukishima wants to do literally anything else other than sit in a classroom. He can’t believe that he’s actually  _ excited  _ for volleyball practice.

He becomes significantly less excited when they actually get there, but it’s still better than being in class. After school practice is just as uneventful as morning practice was, other than how Hinata got smacked in the face with a volleyball towards the end. Tsukishima had to bite back laughter when he watched it happen.

The club room was so unnecessarily loud after they’re dismissed from the gym, but Tsukishima tries to drown it out. The sun is already beginning to set when he finally makes it to the bottom of the stairs, dressed back in his school uniform and ready to go home already. He doesn’t start walking immediately though, he waits until Yamaguchi rushes down the stairs to stand beside him.

As soon as they’re around the street corner and away from prying eyes, Tsukishima feels a hand slide into his own. He’s mildly surprised, because Yamaguchi typically isn’t so forward, but he doesn’t complain.

They continue to just talk about nothing, until they meet that same street corner where they always part ways.

“Don’t forget to finish that Japanese assignment tonight, I’m not going to help you in the morning just because you didn’t do it.”

Yamaguchi laughs, and it feels like Tsukishima’s entire world brightens up. How cheesy. “Of course Tsuki, I’ll do it.”

Tsukishima nods, slipping his hand away and turning to walk in the direction of his house. “Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” 

A hand suddenly reaches out to grab his wrist, and the taller boy turns to see what Yamaguchi needed, but he’s stopped short when he feels a quick kiss press against his cheek. 

Seeing his boyfriend blushing so hard would feel so much better if Tsukishima knew that his own cheeks weren’t just as red. 

“Yeah, b-bye Tsuki!” The words are rushed and clearly flustered, and moments afterwards Yamaguchi is turning around and speedwalking in the other direction. Tsukishima’s own walk home was filled with nonstop replays of what had just happened.

  
If he reaches up to touch where Yamaguchi’s lips had kissed him once he’s in the privacy of his own room, then that’s Tsukishima’s  _ own  _ business.


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icebreaker time! [A] and [B] find themselves trapped in a small, dark space.

After school practice has just ended, so of course everyone has stuck around to clean up the gym, Yamaguchi included. Nobody particularly likes this part of practice, but they have to take care of their space, and honestly it goes by pretty quickly when all of them are working on it simultaneously. 

Despite that, Tsukishima still grumbles under his breath about it, though that is reduced to just a subtle pout after Yamaguchi tries to reassure him. He understands where his boyfriend is coming from. It’s Friday, the end of the week with a three day weekend calling their names. He wants to go home too! But they have to sweep the floors.

Sweeping the gym takes significantly longer than all of the other tasks, and because Yamaguchi has just that much bad luck, that’s what he got assigned to do. The only upside was that Tsuki received the same verdict.

Slowly but surely, their teammates began to trickle out of the gym as they finished up the various chores. Suga gave an apologetic smile and informed them that the door would lock behind them, bidding a goodnight before walking out with everybody else.

“And then there were two.” Yamaguchi mumbles, sighing softly before glancing over at Tsukishima, giving the taller boy a bright smile. “We’re almost done though! That’s good.”

His companion did not look as pleased as Yamaguchi was trying to be. “This is so stupid.” Tsukishima doesn’t even glance up, putting all of his focus on the portion of flooring that he was trying to sweep.

“Aw, don’t be like that Tsuki! We just have this corner left, you know?”

The only response that Yamaguchi got in reply was a noncommittal grunt, but that was fine; he’s certainly used to the blond getting in moods like this. Yamaguchi felt rather impatient himself, since he knew that they would be spending the extended weekend together at his house, but he  _ also _ knows how to force patience. It was actually rather easy to do as he watches more and more of the gym floor get cleaned up.

It only takes about five more minutes to finish it up, and Yamaguchi stretches his arms over his head with a soft groan as he looks at the finished product. “Ugh, I’m glad that’s done. Let’s go put these brooms up so we can leave already.”

Yamaguchi turns around to do just that, but he doesn’t hear Tsukishima following him. He pauses and glances over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow when he notices the other just standing there and staring at him, with a rather hard to read expression. “Tsuki?”

That’s when Tsukishima seems to snap out of it, grabbing his broom and catching up with Yamaguchi. “Let’s go.”

It was a bit weird, but Yamaguchi doesn’t really think much of it as they walk into the storage room. He goes to the far corner and props up his broom, hearing the door close behind them when Tsukishima comes inside too. It was a rather dimly lit space, but it was fine since they won’t be in here for long.

Both of their brooms are put away, and Yamaguchi gives a soft sigh of relief as he realizes that they can finally head to his house and relax for the next three days. “Okay, let’s go.” He has a small smile on his face as he turns around, grabbing the doorknob and turning it-

_ Click. _

Yamaguchi pauses, raising an eyebrow as he tries the doorknob again. It refused to turn more than halfway. “Uh..”

There’s a soft noise of frustration behind him as Tsukishima gently nudges him out of the way. “Move over. It’s just a  _ door _ , Yamag-”  _ Click. _

“What was that? Hm? Just a door, yeah.”

“Shut  _ up _ , I get it.” Yamaguchi would laugh if he wasn’t starting to freak out. They’re stuck in here, the door is locked from the outside and it won’t open and nobody is coming back until next Tuesday!

He stops, taking a deep breath before shaking his head. There’s no need to panic. “It’s fine, I have my phone. I’ll just call Suga and ask nicely for him to come back and unlock it.”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer him, he just sighs and leans against the door. The outgoing call rings, and rings, and goes right to voicemail. “ _ What _ could he possibly be doing! He only left like, ten minutes ago!”

That earned him an exasperated glance from his boyfriend. “It’s Friday night, I’m sure that he has some kind of plans.”

Yamaguchi frowns before just sending an SOS message to the team group chat:  _ Tsuki and I are locked in the supply closet, someone come unlock the door please!! _

That was almost instantly met with an influx of replies asking if they were okay, along with Tanaka teasing them before saying that he’d be there as soon as he could be.

“Tanaka is on his way.” Yamaguchi sighs, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. There’s a few silent moments before Tsukishima sits next to him.

The room is small and rather dark, with no sources of light inside since everybody keeps forgetting to replace the light bulb. The limited amount of space and the lack of light isn’t what makes Yamaguchi nervous though, it’s the feeling of being  _ trapped _ that was getting to him.

“Well this sucks, doesn’t it? I wish we’d have known this would happen, then we wouldn’t have let the door close.”

“Uh huh.” Tsukishima didn’t seem all that bothered, just staring off into space and seeming agitated. Yamaguchi was seriously hoping that it was directed at their situation and not  _ him. _

Even with that hope, Yamaguchi didn’t say anything else. He didn’t want to push Tsukishima to talk or listen to him ramble if he’s not in the mood to do so; the last thing he wants is for his boyfriend to get upset (well, even more so than he already is) while they’re stuck in here.

Yamaguchi lets out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the wall behind them. He wants to go home. That isn’t too much to ask, is it?

He feels a warm hand slide into his, and when he opens his eyes he sees Tsukishima not paying attention to him at all, acting like he hadn’t done anything. Yamaguchi smiles before finally relaxing a little, squeezing the other’s hand and closing his eyes again. Sometimes, he forgets that they both know each other so well. Of course Tsuki knows that he’s upset about being stuck in here. Just because the blond doesn’t show a ton of outwards affection, he still  _ cares _ .

It’s only about two minutes later when they hear a commotion outside, the gym doors sliding open before Tanaka’s and Nishinoya’s loud voices could be heard echoing throughout the building.

“We’re here to rescue you guys!”

“Yeah, you dummies are lucky we came!” The sound of a key sliding into the lock of the supply closet’s door is so relieving that Yamaguchi could barely believe it.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi quickly stand to their feet, their hands separating just as the door opens, revealing the two second years grinning at them.

“Hey! How did you guys even get stuck in here?”

“I don’t know, it’s not like we did it on purpose.” Tsukishima brushes past the two standing in the doorway, who are now gaping at him.

“Wha- we didn’t have to come help, you know!”

Yamaguchi quickly starts following after Tsukishima, giving their rescuers an appreciative smile as he passes by. “Yes, thank you for coming to unlock the door, seriously. We owe you big time!”

Tanaka and Noya were still huffing and puffing about it, but Yamaguchi didn't stick around. When he catches up to his boyfriend, his hand is quickly warmed once again by one of Tsukishima’s. “I don’t owe them anything.”

“Yes, we both do. If it weren’t for them, who knows how long we would’ve been in there.”

There’s a short pause. “You didn’t have to  _ tell them _ that, though. Their egos are big enough.”

Yamaguchi just laughs and squeezes Tsuki’s hand as they walk down the street, not noticing how Tsukishima was watching him with a fond smile on his face. 

Yamaguchi really does look pretty in moonlight. Maybe Tsukishima will tell him that one day.


	3. Prompt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logically the next thing to do is go. . .Furniture shopping!

“Why are we here again?” Tsukishima asks for what felt like the millionth time that day. The escalator was buzzing beneath his feet, and the mall was bustling loudly with far too many people for his liking.

Yamaguchi didn’t seem too affected by his mild attitude. “I need a new bed, but mom couldn’t come with me, so I decided to drag you along!”

They reach the top of the escalator and step off, and Tsukishima was pleased to note that there was a small decrease in people on this floor. His right hand was being held hostage by Yamaguchi’s left, and he’s glad that his boyfriend seems to know where they’re going because he certainly doesn’t. Tsukishima doesn’t make a habit of coming to the mall.

“A new bed? You’ve had that same one since..” Okay, now Tsukishima sees his point.

“Exactly! Too long. It’s a kind of an odd purchase, but I just need a mattress.”

It was  _ definitely  _ a random thing to be buying, but only because it wasn’t exactly something that needed to be bought very often. Tsukishima was practically blown away when he was led into a literal mattress store, because first of all, he wasn’t aware that they even existed. Secondly, he can’t believe that there’s one in the mall. It seems like the kind of store that would be.. Well, he’s not sure where else it would be, actually. 

There are mattresses  _ everywhere _ , from wall to wall, with spaces in between each one a couple feet wide to walk through. There were some of all sizes, prices, all labeled in different colors to indicate how firm they were. What shocks Tsukishima the most was that there are actually  _ people _ in here, walking around and browsing. Is  _ he _ the ignorant one here? What the hell.

A salesman is very eager to walk up and make commission. “Hello, my name is Takahashi, how can I help you?”

Tsukishima didn’t even glance at the man, while Yamaguchi just gave a polite smile. “We’ll be looking around ourselves..”

The two of them walked away and started to do just that, glancing around at all the choices while Yamaguchi mumbled to himself. “Well, I guess I’ll need a queen or a double.. And I’d prefer medium, I don’t want to feel like I’m sleeping on a  _ rock _ ..”

Tsukishima doesn’t interrupt Yamaguchi’s train of thought, he just walks with him and walks by his side around the store. It’s an interesting place, really. Though, looking at all of these beds reminds him of how sleepy he feels.

A certain bed catches his eye as they walk by. He’s not sure what was so special about it, or why he stopped walking to stand in front of it, but he couldn’t help himself. He glances over at Yamaguchi, who was still walking and not paying attention, before figuring that it wouldn’t hurt to check out this special bed. Tsukishima hops up onto the mattress, initially on his knees before he turns and flops onto his back, and  _ oh. _

Oh, this is a nice mattress. A  _ really _ nice mattress.

“Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima doesn’t raise his voice at all in fear of gaining unwanted attention, but Yamaguchi hears him and turns around anyways.

“Hm? Tsuki, what are you doing?” The shorter boy starts to walk over now, stopping next to the bed and smiling brightly. “Do you like this one?”

“If you buy this one, I will spend the night a lot more often.” That managed to get a laugh out of Yamaguchi, before he started to crawl into the bed beside Tsukishima. 

“Is it really that special of a bed?” Tsukishima didn’t even get the chance to respond before Yamaguchi gasped softly, suddenly reaching enlightenment. “Oh my goodness. Tsuki, babe, we  _ have _ to get this one.”

Tsukishima isn’t a softy, which means that he doesn’t react at all to the pet name, and he doesn’t care about how Yamaguchi is acting like this is an important, joint decision. This won’t be his bed, so why should Tsukishima care how domestic that sounded? He didn’t blush.

Not at all.

“Then go tell the sales guy that you want this one.”

“I will, in a moment. I want to lay here a bit longer.”

“What, imagining all the  _ memories _ that’ll be made on this mattress?” That’s tough talk for someone who hasn’t even made it past making out, Tsukishima.

It’s worth it to see Yamaguchi blush and sputter as he sits up and smacks Tsukishima on the arm, though. “Tsuki! Don’t say stuff like that, we’re in public!”

Tsukishima snorts out a soft laugh, sitting up as well when Yamaguchi starts to slide off of the bed. “Aw c’mon, it was funny.” 

Yamaguchi just glares at him from over his shoulder as he walks away to solidify his purchase, but Tsukishima can tell that it’s playful. He smiles to himself and stands up from the bed, stretching his arms over his head before leaning against the bed frame as he waits for Yamaguchi to get finished.

It’s a good ten minutes before his boyfriend comes back (who knew that buying a mattress and confirming its delivery took so long?) and in that time Tsukishima mostly just messed around on his phone. He only looks up when he hears someone approaching, putting his phone in his pocket when he sees that it’s Yamaguchi.

“Well, it’ll be delivered to my house in a couple of days!” Yamaguchi smiles and takes Tsukishima’s hand, turning to walk out of the store and back towards the first floor again. “I’m hungry now.. We should grab some lunch while we’re out!”

“I agreed to mattress shopping, not a meal.” As if he could ever  _ actually _ say no to Yamaguchi, he was already being dragged to the food court. 

A few days later he was called to the Yamaguchi household, and when he got there him and his beloved boyfriend took an amazing nap on the perfectly new mattress.


	4. Prompt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A] and [B] take a walk through the park.

Yamaguchi has always liked the outdoors (to a certain extent), even though he knows that Tsukishima would definitely pass up most opportunities to go outside. Even when they were kids, there were countless times that he wanted to go outside, but the blond refused.

Sometimes though, he’s able to convince his boyfriend to leave the comfort of the indoors and get some fresh air. Which is how they’ve now ended up walking through a park that’s close to both of their homes on a slow Saturday afternoon.

They’re holding hands and walking close to each other down the path, but only because it’s cold outside, obviously. They have to stay warm  _ somehow _ , that’s the only reason!

“Is there anything else you want to do today, Tsuki?”

“Go-”

“ _ Besides _ going back home.”

Tsukishima pauses before huffing softly, glancing at Yamaguchi out of the corner of his eye before shrugging. “I don’t know, I can’t really think of anything that I’m dying to do.”

Yamaguchi purses his lips for a moment in thought, before just smiling. “We’ll just wing it then.”

Honestly, it had taken a surprisingly small amount of pleading on Yamaguchi’s end before his boyfriend had agreed to go out for the day. It had shocked him, but he jumped on the chance without questioning it too much and risking his good luck. It was definitely a little cold out, but there were still plenty of other people out and about. Yamaguchi has to seriously restrain himself from petting every dog that passes by with their owner.

The dropping temperatures meant that leaves crunched under their feet with nearly every step, but that was part of the appeal. Yamaguchi  _ adores _ when the seasons start to turn, and he’s always had a soft spot within his heart for colder weather.

Not to mention that cold weather means that Tsukishima is forced to bundle up in jackets and scarves and gloves just like everybody else, and he looks  _ adorable _ .

“We should get some warm drinks.” 

Yamaguchi was mildly startled that Tsukishima was the first to speak up and break their comfortable silence, but when he glanced ahead and saw a vendor on the side of the path, he understood. He nods and smiles excitedly, walking a little faster at the promise of warmth. “Definitely, c’mon!”

Tsukishima grumbles something about how he was walking faster than him anyways, but Yamaguchi ignores it so that he can ask the vendor for two cups of hot chocolate. Their hands separate to take their respective disposable mugs, but it was worth it when Yamaguchi took a sip.

“Oh, this is so good! That was a good idea Tsuki.” They begin to walk away, continuing down the path, their hands and stomachs now being warmed by the drinks.

“Of course it’s good. I can’t believe that the guy is still in business after all this time, seriously.” Tsukishima takes a long sip of his hot chocolate, not seeming to notice Yamaguchi’s sudden confusion.

“Hm? What do you mean?”

Tsukishima gives him a weird, unreadable look, seeming surprised for a split second. “That hot chocolate stand has been coming to this park since we were little.”

If Yamaguchi thinks about it, he can remember that. “Oh, yeah. I remember now.” It still felt like there was a detail that he was missing. “Is that it?”

There’s a short pause where the taller boy seems to consider his options and hesitate over what to say. “I just.. Remember getting hot chocolate from there with you and Akiteru when we were super young. It was a long time ago, I might be remembering it wrong.”

A flurry of forgotten memories go through Yamaguchi’s head, and he grins brightly. “Wait no, I know what you’re talking about! That really was a long time ago, huh?” He’s surprised that Tsukishima remembered such a small, pleasant memory from so long ago, but he didn’t bring that up since his boyfriend would probably get embarrassed. It was endearing that he thinks about those kinds of things, though.

“We were 9, I think.” The way that Tsukishima said it implied that he actually remembers it vividly, but doesn’t want to admit it.

Yamaguchi smiles. “Well now we’ve got another memory with that hot chocolate cart! It’s  _ really _ good, too.”

Tsukishima looks over at him, pausing for a moment before reaching up and delicately swiping his thumb over Yamaguchi’s lower lip. The shorter boy blinks in surprise, before feeling his cheeks go slightly pink at how  _ soft _ that had been. “Wh-”

“Sorry, you had some hot chocolate there.” Tsukishima seemed to have a delayed realization of what he’d just done, and Yamaguchi couldn’t help but think that the red blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks was downright  _ cute _ .

So he stands on his toes just slightly enough to plant a small kiss on one of his blushing cheeks, laughing softly and taking Tsukishima’s hand again. “Then thank you.”

  
Tsukishima would insist that the sudden increase of the color on his face was because of a harsh, cold gust of wind, and definitely  _ not _ because of a simple cheek kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://fav.me/d7iq1hi


End file.
